


Change

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: YGO Realistic!AU [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Introspection, Prompt Fic, Season 0, i will make that name take off i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: He knew, in his heart, that something was wrong with him.Something had to change.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "I think you talk too much." + (heart, metal, dark)
> 
> ok i lied this isn't the heathers fic. set after chapter 3 of Zero, but not actually showing up in the story.

He knew, in his heart, that there was something wrong with him. He didn’t need Dr. Akiyama’s vague answers or wild speculations. He just  _ knew.  _ It started after he finished the Puzzle, and he feared that the “dark powers and wisdom” might not have been just a joke or a mistranslation. When the Puzzle had been just broken bits of gleaming metal in an old box, the idea of gaining dark powers had fascinated him. He’d fully admit to entertaining thoughts of getting back at everyone who bullied him on occasion, though he’d never actually act upon those feelings in real life. They were just fantasies.

 

And then the darkness came.

 

The blackouts, losing time, meeting people he didn’t know who already knew his name.....He was tired of it.

 

Something had to change.

 

\--

 

**He knew, in his heart, that there was something wrong with him. He didn’t need Dr. Akiyama’s vague answers or wild speculations. He just** **_knew._ ** **He couldn’t remember anything but blackness and fear, and at the same time he remembered** **_everything,_ ** **but it felt like he was watching a movie. Like it wasn’t really** **_his life_ ** **he was remembering. All he knew was the bullies had to pay.**

 

**Controlling the shadows came easy to him. With just a thought and a gesture, they bent to his will like puppets. The corrupt, the criminal, the careless......All fell by his hand. The shadows didn’t care.** **_He_ ** **didn’t care.**

 

**He was fifteen when he first killed somebody. He felt a bit of his heart die at the feeling, but at the same time, it** **_exhilarated_ ** **him. The man was on death row anyway. It didn’t matter. It** **_didn’t_ ** **matter. It didn’t** **_matter._ **

 

**_It did matter._ **

 

**He never asked for this. He never asked to be** **_broken_ ** **like this. They deserved punishment. All of them.**

 

**_“H-Hey kid, you don’t REALLY want to do this.......just let me go, and we’ll call it square, alright?”_ **

 

**_“Shut up.”_ **

 

**_“H-Huh?”_ **

 

**_“I said SHUT UP! God, you’re so NOISY! It’s like all you know how to do is talk and talk and TALK!”_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_“U-Um....”_ **

 

**_“I think you talk too much.”_ **

 

**_“What the hell?! What’s that on your face?!”_ **

 

**_“................Penalty Game.”_ **

 

**_“Wh-no....no no no no nO NO NO!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> heathers au fic is next


End file.
